inthelittlefrost
by SoTotallyShea
Summary: CAN BE FOUND ON kfcrowe 'S PAGE


Toby's POV.

Not again, I thought as the first winter's  
breeze blew past. It is the middle of November, but it can't stay fall forever.  
I hate winter, partially because so many plants die, but mostly because that's  
when Inthelittlefrost comes. He is always mean, cusses, and sometimes even  
abuses me. Physically, Inthelittlefrost was just Inthelittlewood, but with blue  
skin. Mentally, he was an entirely different forest spirit.

That's why I'm leaving now. I can wait out winter  
in one of my ally's house. It's not that I don't like Martyn, but being a  
forest spirit, he does this every year. Maybe I could go to Xephos' factory, or  
Minty's bar. Oh I know, Rythian's secret base in the desert. We really didn't  
make enemies, but there are some people I trust more than others.

As I thought about all this, I was packing my  
items from the tent into a backpack. We always traveled light, carrying only  
what we need. I feel slightly bad for leaving Martyn before he changed, but I  
don't want to take any chances.

Just then Martyn walked into the tent.  
"Toby? What's all this?" he asked, genuinely confused. "I, uh  
was just..." I tried desperately to find an excuse. His eyes widened as he  
realized what I was doing. "You're leaving? Toby please, at least tell me  
why!" I actually never told him how hard it was to deal with  
Inthelittlefrost. He stepped forward once. "Okay, okay! Have you felt the  
air lately? Winter's coming Martyn!" He still looked confused so I walked  
up to him. "Inthelittlefrost," I whispered.

"Well what about him? I don't know what is  
so wrong. Please, don't leave Toby." Now I was mad. He didn't even notice  
the bruises after every winter? Notice my relief when he turned green?  
"Fine, I'll set up a camera so you can see what he really does!"  
Martyn went out for a second and came back with a camera. I mounted it on the  
inside top of the tent that we call home. Not for long, i thought.

I looked at Martyn to see his head hung.  
"It's not you, it's him!" I explained. "Duh, or else you would  
love winter," he replied. He's right. Winter is beautiful, but I just  
can't enjoy it with Inthelittlefrost bulling me. "I'm going away for the  
winter, and you can't stop me. I'm 17 now Martyn!" The older boy stood  
aside, making way for Toby to leave. "Just please come back..."

I ran out, making for the far away desert. Small  
tears formed in my eyes, but I brushed them aside. I made steady progress, most  
likely because of my small size; I could dash through branches with ease.  
Jumping through the trees and darting through grass is natural for me. Soon  
enough I came upon the road leading to Caber Town. Seeing the sun set, I  
decided to stay on it to avoid the monsters.

By about 8:00 I entered  
Caber Town and saw Ravs. "Ravs!" I called, trying to get the Scottish  
bartender's attention. He turned, swirling his plaid kilt and saw me. "Ah,  
Toby! What brings you to my town?" I looked at the ground sheepishly.  
"I didn't want to be stuck with Inthelittlefrost alone this year, so I ran  
away." I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes register shame at my story. He  
looked Northward and said "Rythian and Zoey have room to spare at their  
house, about 15 minutes from here."

"Thanks Ravs!" I yelled over my  
shoulder; I was already walking to the North. About 12 minutes of walking  
later, I was stopped dead in my tracks. A little red dot hovered on my  
forehead. "Aaahh!" I yelled, scurrying behind a cactus. The sniper  
rifle went off, almost hitting my head, but missing entirely. "Teep, it's  
just Toby," Rythian said. The endermage looked around the cactus, followed  
by a green raptor. "Rythian, Teep, nice to see you," I said,  
forgetting about my near death experience. Teep looked down and wrote something  
in the sand, 'Well met Toby :)'.

Rythian laughed and looked at me, his violet eyes  
shimmering with amusement. Quickly the mood changed to a serious one. "So  
what brings you here, Toby?" Sighing, I once again recounted my cowardly  
actions. Rythian looked thoughtfully at me then questioned, "Can you cheer  
Zoey up?" "Yes, I can try," I answered. He led me to a sandstone  
castle and entered in a hole in a corner of it. Two iron golems guarded the  
entrance to a large base. There were tents everywhere and the only walls seemed  
to be the sandstone at the edge of the camp.

The endermage led me through some tents, then  
eventually to a rather large house carved into the sandstone. "Ms. Zoey  
Pro-as-heck? I have a surprise for you!" Rythian called into the house.  
"Is it medicine agai- OHMIGOSH IS THAT TOBY?" She yelled, hurtling  
into me. "Oof!" I yelled as I hit the ground. Her red hair fell in my  
face and her war-painted face just inches from mine. A green science thing hid  
her left eye. She stood up and extended a right robotic arm to me. I raised an  
eyebrow, why would she dress up? "Duncan put down a nuke, it exploded her  
face and I almost lost her," Rythian said. "C'mon Ryth, it was only  
three nukes!" Zoey said playfully. "I eat nukes for breakfast! No  
actually... Why would I..." She trailed off.

"What brings you here Toby?" She  
asked. I looked up at Rythian, hoping for some excuse, but he was looking at me  
expectantly. "Inthelittlefrost," I said. By this point I am extremely  
tired. Zoey seemed to realize this and asked me questions that required minimal  
explanation like 'Had he already changed?' And 'Did he try to stop you?'. We  
stood around and I answered as best I could. They asked these until I thought I  
would die. Looking at the clock, it was 11:00, no wonder I'm tired! Hmmm what's Martyn up to? Probably  
sleeping. Martyn doesn't like to stay up late often. Then again he might be  
Inthelittlefrost, who often didn't sleep at all.

"Mmmmeeehh... dooooiiieeeeee... Toby!"  
Rythian called me back to reality. I slurred something like "Yo soy él Rey  
de México!" My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, passed out. 

* * *

**The rest of this story and following chapters can be found on Kfcrowe's page. I had to much of a writters block on this story to finish it so it has been discontinued.**


End file.
